With the tremendous increase in DNA and protein sequence information, there is a need to analyze and manipulate sequence data in efficient and productive ways. This includes searching databases for similar sequences, identifying coding regions, binding sites, recognition sequences, motifs, and control regions for DNA and RNA, and prediction of possible structures for proteins and RNAs. Effective use of computers to examine ihformational macromolecules requires a knowledge of the algorithms used for sequence analysis or structure prediction, in addition to sophisticated computer hardware on which to conduct the analyses and manipulations. An in-depth understanding of the algorithms and access to the advanced hardware and software are not readily available in most individual laboratories. Indeed, it would not be cost effective to duplicate such resources in multiple labs. The Center for Biological and Biomedical Computing (CBBC) meets these needs for NCCC investigators. The CBBC also provides resources to manipulate graphic images, such as scans of micrographs, confocal images, autoradiographs, and other images of research interest. The computer software available in the CBBC can effectively enhance images and bring to light information in the images not apparent through other means (through techniques such as combining and contrasting images-and altering color tables). These capabilities are best facilitated through a shared facility having the equipment and expertise to do this. The CBBC also serves as a central facility that NCCC investigators can turn to for advice on hardware, software, and algorithrns as they relate to advanced scientific analyses, and for analytical expertise. The CBBC provides the software and hardware for generating high-quality illustrations through slide makers and color output devices for use in seminars, teaching, posters, and other presentations. The staff at the CBBC constantly monitors the field of computational biology and makes available to the NCCC community new capabilities as they become available. The staff also evaluates new software packages; those that will augment the research activities of the community are made available, and appropriate user support is provided.